


Broadway Dreams and Covered-Up Screams

by kfcliam



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Anxiety Disorder, Bullying, Depression, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurities, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Notes, add
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 09:42:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1774555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kfcliam/pseuds/kfcliam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU where Louis is a new freshman and Harry is a junior and some weird shit happens</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: this contains topics like depression, anxiety, suicidal thoughts, bullying, etc. Read at your own risk. THIS IS NOT MEANT TO TRIGGER IN ANY WAY

Louis sighed. It was his first day of his freshman year in high school, and he was nervous. Like, really nervous. As the only student from his past school in England, he was alone and friendless in this new American school. Which was a good thing, since at his old school he was bullied literally every day. 

Many at this school already knew each other, so he was going to be the new kid that people probably picked on. He’s not exactly the tallest, but he’s pretty muscular. With caramel hair and blue eyes, he was sure to get hit on by someone, but by whom he didn’t know. He was smart, enough to be placed into three different honors classes. He was nervous but he prepared anyways.

What he knew about high school is that people can be cruel, so he was prepared to distance himself from people. The bell rang and he headed towards his first class, World History I. He knew he was in for it when the teacher started trying to talk to him. He just rolled his eyes. This was going to be a long year.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day just dragged on, and he walked into lunch, alone. He was glad he was left alone, but he still wanted friends nonetheless.

He had just entered when a short girl with tan skin, sandy brown hair, and brown eyes approached him and asked, 

“Are you in choir?” 

“Yes, why?” he replied. 

“Class is starting now. Ashby never sent out an email,” she answered. 

She turned and he followed her to the class. In the room, there were seventeen other people. He spotted a tall, dark curly-haired boy with green eyes. The curly boy looked athletic, like he played sports and worked out constantly. His eyes sparkled with positive energy and Louis was attracted to this guy like a moth to light. He looked forward to class with him, and thought about him all day.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He was daydreaming about him when his biology teacher snapped her fingers and said, “Pay attention, Louis”.

“Sorry,” he mumbled, but he was really not sorry at all. 

The daydreaming distracted him from everything, including his home life. He was from a pretty wealthy family, and he had great parents, but he was frustrated.

Being yelled at everyday for being impulsive got really old. Louis was sure he was just stupid and contradictory, and he could do this, this was his chance to prove himself. However, he still wanted to make friends.

He checked the school’s website, and saw there was a football game that Friday. He made plans to go. It could be fun, he thought. However, he was in for a surprise that night.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When he got there on Friday night, he quickly realized it was an AMERICAN football game. It didn't matter much because he was wearing a school t-shirt and some blue jeans. He saw a group of people on the field behind the bleachers and made his way over to them. 

"Hi, I'm Louis," he stated. They all turned and started at him. He felt like an idiot until one of them replied,

"Hi! I'm Jesy. Are you new? I've never seen you before".

"Yeah, I just moved here from England"

"I can tell by your accent," another girl said. "What part?"

"Doncaster," he answered.

Louis heard gasps and excited chattering. He detected a slight southern accent from these people. Considering his school is in Texas, this makes sense. However, the accent is not nearly as exaggerated as the British telly claims it is. Then again, it IS television. Things are supposed to be exaggerated.

He notices a tall, thin, dark haired girl in the group. She looks like she could be Japanese. The girls is dressed in black skinny jeans and a band t-shirt of some sort with a black hoodie, sleeves pulled all the way down. She seems nice, intelligent, but very reserved and observant. Louis is curious as to who this girl could be.

"Oh, don't mind her silence. Christina is an introvert. She's not shy, but she doesn't talk much," said Jesy.

Christina. What a pretty name. It's a shame he was gay because by all means if he was straight, he'd like to date this girl. By the way she kind of draws back, he can tell she's nervous and self-conscious.

He watched them talk for a while, then he decided to go explore. "See you guys later," he called out.

Louis moved to an open area and just sat and watched other people. He was fiddling with his wristband from a The Fray concert a while back when a group of girls approached him and began talking to him about the band. He smiled and shared stories for a few minutes before he left to be alone.

He truly felt bad about leaving, but Louis needs to be alone so he can think. He decides to go home.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Monday morning, he meets that same group from Friday's game in the library, but before he can reach them, a short blond kid with glasses and freckles stopped him. "Hey you see that girl over there? Her name is Jackie, you should ask her to homecoming," said the kid. Louis mumbled an "okay" and sauntered over to his friends' table.

"What in the fuck is homecoming?" he asked Jesy. 

Jesy laughed. "It's a dance we have to celebrate our school. It's for everyone, and most schools obsess over it, but here, no one cares except the freshman," she replied.

Oh. "Sounds lame. Some kid asked me to ask Jackie," Louis said as he rolled his eyes.

"Yeah...she has a boyfriend," said a blond haired girl.

"Good because I wasn't planning on it," he snorted.

Laughter erupted from the group. Louis was secretly pleased with himself. Maybe this year would be better. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone is causing chaos, including Louis and his friend Nick, who start playing the electric organ in the choir room. The curly haired boy entered the room, stalked over to where Louis and Nick were. Louis, completely absorbed in the instrument, was startled when the curly boy spoke- 

"Um, I'm a junior so you need to do what I tell you, so...stop playing". 

Louis snorted and retorted, "Well you're gonna have to do better because I don't take orders from arrogant, pretentious upperclassmen. Sorry."

The boy was shocked, but amused. He chuckled to himself, then went back to his spot.

So it begins, the war between the curly boy and Louis. Bring it.


	2. Chapter 2

Louis sighed and got his things together before class. He hates Thursdays, namely for the reason that the curly boy (named Harry, as he recently found out) is in class with him. 

Harry can be quite obnoxious and on days like this, where Geometry is extra boring and his classmates in French are idiots, he needs time to relax. Alone. Unfortunately, Thursdays mean everyone is together in choir. He puts his French books away, slams his locker shut, and heads off to the old building.

The old building has an interesting history. It has the chapel, the administration offices, the counselor's rooms, and all the arts classes are held there. It used to be a convent, back in 1927. Like, where nuns lived and worshipped (Louis is extremely out of place in this aspect). The building is supposedly haunted. Rumor has it, a nun jumped out of a window from the 4th floor. The building is kept around because of this history, and it truly IS a beautiful building. 

The group of people who wanted to build the school just bought more land and added more buildings, like the English and Religion departments; with the library and the lecture hall, and a bookstore nearby (this makes that building a particularly popular place for students to hang out, especially the library; with the tables and lounge chairs and chess tables and study rooms; no wonder people hang out here a lot. many presentations are held here).

The Math and Science building is pretty new. It houses the math and science rooms, as well as the language and history departments. The Help Desk is also located here, which is pretty important since everyone uses Macbook Pros to work and do homework and many, many other things. 

The theatre is pretty old. It has good lighting and whatnot, but extra room for sets wouldn't hurt, and the acoustics aren't perfect. Many presentations such as Prospective Student Night and theatre performances are held here.

Louis knows these pretty well, but he likes the history of the old building. He walks over to the building and takes in the beautiful scenery.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He goes up the stairs, opens the door, and finds Harry laughing and talking with friends. He rolls his eyes and walks into the classroom without a word. This is going to be really hard. And by this, Louis means not getting agitated with Harry. 

That boy is, simply, a giant pain in the arse. Louis prefers to think of him as a cranberry fucknut. The guys he hangs out with, Zayn, Niall, and Liam, are pretty cool; however, Harry is the one exception. 

Unfortunately, while he is thinking out loud, the cranberry fucknut strolls in, as if he owns the fucking room. 

Louis hates that arrogance. It drives him nuts. 

The bell rings, and class starts. Louis sighs. This class is going to wear him out.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After school, Louis gets in a good laugh with his friends, then heads home. He has a lot on his mind, most importantly the musical auditions.

On Saturday morning, Louis gets dressed and grabs breakfast and his music, then heads out the door for his audition. He is pretty relaxed for this. He's only a freshman, so he doesn't expect to get in.

He meets his friend there, then listens to the director go over the process. While this happens, his friend starts crying. Louis doesn't know what to do. He gets nervous, but not like this.

Some older students give Louis' friend a drink of water and talk to relax him. Louis is utterly amazed at the kindness of these people.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Some girl to the left of him finishes, and Louis has to perform a song alone. He is scared because he's never done this type of audition, but he is also not feeling his best. He sings 32 bars of Pulled, from The Addams Family Musical, and when he finishes, people go nuts.

Everyone complimented him, and Louis profusely thanked them. This was a nice change.

Later came the dance audition. Fortunately, the style was hip hop, Louis' strength, and he performed pretty well.

The director thanked them, then said he would call them back on Tuesday.

Louis was antsy with excitement over this.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tuesday rolls around, and he sits around after school, waiting. He was hoping to be called earlier, but he was LAST.

Louis goes in the director's office, and sits down.

He is told that the vocal audition was good, a little sharp, but that was probably from nerves.

His dance audition was also good. He moved well.

He needs acting lessons though.

Louis is really nervous, so nervous he pipes up-"I feel like this is a slaughterhouse"

The director laughs and replies-"It kind of is"

Continuing, he says, "Louis..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha this is a cliffhanger! wait until the next chapter to find out what happens. hope you're enjoying this so far. sorry this is short, i'm very tired, and i'm not feeling that great.
> 
> please leave feedback or kudos if you like this! you can find me on twitter @baesicemily and on tumblr: kfcliam.tumblr.com


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow okay so now i posted chapter 3. it gets interesting, don't worry.

"...we'd like to offer you a spot in the ensemble as cast." the director finishes.

"Now what that means, is you are in the chorus basically, but you have small roles here and there" he adds.

Louis is in shock for a second.

Hold up. The Ensemble? Woah.

He never expected to get in, let alone have a few small roles.

"Okay, I'll take it" said Louis.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside he met some friends from the audition.

"How'd it go?" asked a girl named Lovell.

"I'm in the ensemble" Louis replied.

"NO WAY! Not even some seniors got in and it's really hard to get in as a freshman!"

With all the praise and recognition, Louis started to feel like he belonged.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Preparations for the Hauntcert are under way.

The Hauntcert is an event held every year where the band, choir, and jazz band perform.

Usually it has some piece that has anything to do with horror.

This year, the piece is a medley from The Phantom Of The Opera.

In the musical, a girl named Christine is forced to choose between a childhood sweetheart, and the mysterious voice teacher.

Also in the movie, Christine visits her father's grave.

Perfect. This October marks the 2 year anniversary of the death of Louis' grandfather.

He used to feed birds and hang out and talk with his grandpa. That death had been particularly hard on him, and it still affects him.

When they got to "Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again", Louis just started sobbing.

As he walked out of the room, he could feel the stares. 

Luckily, his friend Sophia came to the rescue.

"Are you okay? Do you want to go to the nurse?" she asked.

Louis nodded. It had been a rough day.

Earlier that morning, a girl in chapel gave a speech about body image and how she struggled with it. It moved him to tears because he struggled with it, too. He always hated how short and fat he was and it hit the nail in the head. 

He was also struggling with Geometry. Lately, he'd slacked off, and he was trying to make up for it.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He sat in the nurse's office for a while and talked until he felt better.

However, he was still going to see the school counselor. 

When the bell rang, he got up and walked out the room, and he was shocked by who showed up.

It was Harry, with all his things.

Harry gave Louis his bags, and asked if he was alright.

Then he gave Louis a hug and said something Louis doesn't usually hear:

"If you need anything, I'm here for you".

It was nice to hear that. Louis was having a change of heart.

Maybe he was wrong about Harry. 

Maybe he actually cares about other people.

Maybe.

**Author's Note:**

> if you are enjoying this fic, please leave kudos or some feedback! you can find me at kfcliam.tumblr.com or @baesicemily on twitter.


End file.
